<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кто кого by zhimolost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286551">Кто кого</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimolost/pseuds/zhimolost'>zhimolost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Kid Derek Hale, Kid Fic, Kid Stiles Stilinski, Love/Hate, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:03:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimolost/pseuds/zhimolost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, где Стайлз и Дерек знакомы с детства и очень не рады этому факту</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кто кого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Старое и забытое, но с нежностью вытащенное наружу</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Я тебя сейчас побью, - серьезно заявил Стайлз, сжимая ручку детской лопатки. Он только что наконец-то достроил подземный туннель прямо к воротам песочного замка, чтобы наполнить ров озерной водой, когда этот ужасный Дерек Хейл плюхнулся сверху! Взял и упал, да еще и завыл, потирая копчик, и злобно зыркнул на Стайлза, а потом обвинил его в том, что из-за "дурацкой ямы" мог что-нибудь сломать. </p><p>Такое Стайлз терпеть не стал. Он и так с трудом терпел <i>самого</i> Дерека, особенно когда тот катался на звездолете в парке или лез на дерево за шишками для куличей сестры. Дерек бесил одним <i>видом</i>, а виделись они довольно часто. Стайлз спрашивал у мамы, почему она дружит с миссис Хейл, но нормального ответа так и не получил. Нет, миссис Хейл была супер, и Лора тоже ничего – для девочки, но вот Дерек явно не удался. </p><p>Стайлз догадывался, что Дерек просто приемный, но не мог сказать ему об этом даже при крупной ссоре. Ссорились они постоянно. Это расстраивало маму и папу, но Стайлз упрямо надувался и молчал, пряча руки подмышками, когда ему говорили помириться с Хейлом. </p><p>- Что? – вскинулся Дерек и выпрямился, морщась от боли. – Ты у меня получишь, малявка. </p><p>Стайлз скрипнул зубами. Хейл был старше всего на два года, а хвастался так, будто уже пошел в первый класс, как Лора. </p><p>- Уходи! – грубо ответил он и махнул лопаткой, обдавая Дерека мокрым песком. Хейл дернулся и попятился, прикрывая лицо; Стайлз мстительно хихикнул, но моментально затих, когда Дерек открыл светящиеся желтым глаза. Это было неправильно. Миссис Хейл всегда ругалась, когда его глаза светились, потому что у него еще вылезали острые когти и клыки, когда он кричал на Стайлза, и это было чем-то неправильным. </p><p>Дерек зажмурился, глубоко вздохнул пару раз и вдруг развернулся, шагая к озеру. Стайлз удивленно округлил рот, смотря ему вслед, – что, он вот так вот уйдет? Правда? Хорошо, конечно, но ведь это было, ну, не круто. Вряд ли Дерек сделает что-то не крутое, это Стайлз точно знал. </p><p>Хейл остановился у самого края, потрогал грязным носком кроссовка воду и зачерпнул немного ведерком. </p><p>Стайлз нехорошо прищурился и вскочил, держа лопатку наготове. Нет, к нему никто не подойдет, он будет драться лучше, чем Ван Дамм, даже лучше, чем папа, так что если Хейл думает, что он сможет вот так запросто облить Стилински, то он крупно просчитался! </p><p>- Не смей меня… - воинственно начал Стайлз и осекся. Дерек остановился у его замка, выждал три секунды и перевернул ведерко. Вода шлепнулась о главную башню, которую пришлось строить целых полчаса, украшая завитушками и камешками, чтобы не рассыпалась, и песок расползся, как желе миссис МакКол. Стайлз его терпеть не мог. </p><p>Он ошалело сглотнул, облизывая пересохшие губы, перевел взгляд на Хейла и увидел, как тот широко улыбнулся. </p><p>Такое Стайлз не собирался прощать.</p><p>Он взял лопатку наперевес и шагнул вперед. </p><p> </p><p>- Это я тебя побил, - прогундосил Стайлз, запрокидывая голову, пока мама затыкала его нос ваткой. </p><p>- Нет, я тебя, - пробормотал Дерек, слизывая кровь с разбитой губы и вздыхая, когда миссис Хейл промокала царапину на его щеке. </p><p>- Хватит, - строго сказала мама открывшему рот Стайлзу, и тот послушно прикусил язык. – Вы оба не дети, а катастрофа. Чтобы это было в последний раз! </p><p>- Угу, - уныло кивнули оба. Стайлз поморщился, когда коленку намазали кремом, скосил глаза и шепнул: </p><p>- Это точно я тебя побил. </p><p>- Стайлз! </p><p>- Это не я! </p><p>- Вот именно, - ехидно вставил Дерек и улыбнулся. Миссис Хейл отвесила ему легкий подзатыльник.</p><div class="center">
  <p>___</p>
</div>- Да замолчи ты, - не выдержал Стайлз, затыкая уши. Дерек обернулся и торжествующе хмыкнул, набрал воздуха и снова высунулся в окно, заливаясь счастливым щенячьим воем. Из машины впереди ему радостно ответила Лора. <p>Почему-то <i>всем</i> эта затея казалось хорошей. Даже папа улыбался за рулем, подстраиваясь под внедорожник миссис Хейл, а мама просунула руку назад и пощекотала Стайлза по коленке. </p><p>- Прекрати дуться, ребенок, - примирительно сказала она. Стайлз не ответил, как <i>по-настоящему</i> взрослый мальчик, и отвернулся к окну, никак не реагируя на щекотку. Если бы он был в машине один, они с мамой устроили бы состязание на пальцах, как всегда делали в долгой и скучной поездке, но Дерека зачем-то посадили к ним. Да, Стайлз понимал, что места у Хейлов не осталось, когда Питер внезапно решил присоединиться, но уж лучше бы с ними поехала Лора. Она умела показывать фокусы с картами и обещала научить Стайлза паре трюков. </p><p>А Дерек вообще не обращал на Стайлза никакого внимания, только болтал с папой о школе и рассказывал маме о совместных классах, так что младшему Стилински приходилось делать вид, что он <i>совсем не интересуется</i> школой (вы шутите, да они со Скоттом уже присмотрели места на стоянке для самокатов!). Он всю дорогу смотрел в окно и ждал, когда покажутся горы. </p><p>Вообще, традиция ездить в горы с ночевкой была классной. Обычно они собирались с МакКолами, но в этом году у мистера Рафаэля что-то случилось, и Скотт со своей мамой уехали в Денвер на целое лето. Стайлз грустил всю неделю с их отъезда, пока папа не сказал, что пригласил Хейлов, и те с радостью согласились. Похоже, они тоже часто ездили в горы, у них был собственный дом и даже – что окончательно подкупило Стайлза – отдельный домик на дереве с веревочной лестницей. Миссис Талия сказала, что он может  там переночевать, так что да, теперь Стайлз ехал в одной машине с Дереком Хейлом и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не назвать его "дебилом" при маме и папе. </p><p>Он только вчера услышал это слово, когда Лидия ругалась на Джексона за то, что тот подбросил ей в песочницу лягушку, и Стайлз был уверен, что это <i>очень плохое</i> слово. Лидия ненавидела Джексона. </p><p>Но когда Дерек тихонько заворчал, как настоящий щенок, а родители умиленно рассмеялись, Стайлз все-таки назвал его так шепотом. Хейл резко замолчал и повернулся, но сказать ничего не смог, а то мистер и миссис Стилински решили бы, что это он начал ссору. </p><p>Стайлз покосился на яростно сжатые губы и тоже рассмеялся. Настроение стремительно улучшалось.</p><p> </p><p>- Это место – вершина всего округа, - сказала миссис Талия и оперлась о деревянные перила. Стайлз восхищенно кивнул, глядя на нереально огромный и очень-очень близкий месяц и целую россыпь звезд. Обрыв, на который их привели Хейлы, выглядел просто потрясающе, и Стайлз мысленно согласился с мамой, которая утверждала, что за все ежегодные поездки не видела такой красоты. </p><p>- И тут классная слышимость, - добавила Лора, вставая на нижний брус перил, подмигнула Стайлзу и крикнула в ночь. – Мистер Харрис дурак! </p><p>- Лора, - одернула ее миссис Хейл, пока Стайлз смеялся в кулак. – Плохая отметка вовсе не повод считать мистера Харриса…</p><p>- Дураком! – крикнул мистер Ричард, обнимая дочь за плечи, и лукаво улыбнулся. Стайлз и Лора снова прыснули, а миссис Талия покачала головой и закатила глаза, но ничего не сказала. </p><p>Стайлз разглядывал вершины деревьев, смотрел, как кроны треплет ветер, как ярко светит месяц, и молчал. Почему-то здесь молчание было уютным, и даже Дерек, облокотившийся о перила слева, не раздражал. Хейлы о чем-то говорили с мамой и папой, изредка посмеиваясь, Лора фотографировала овраг на телефон, Питер со скучающим видом перекатывал в ладонях гладкие камешки, которыми они днем пускали блинчики на озере, и Стайлзу было хорошо. </p><p>Дерек, словно почувствовав, по-волчьи заурчал, разом нарушив тишину. Стайлз нахмурился, а затем коварно усмехнулся и, перегнувшись через перила, крикнул: </p><p>- Дерек рычит как собака! </p><p>Эхо подхватило его слова, родители обернулись, но Дерек не дал вмешаться, сам нагнувшись ближе к обрыву: </p><p>- Стайлз обзывается как девчонка! </p><p>- Неправда, - возмутился Стилински и завопил: - Дерек придурок! </p><p>- Стайлз болван! – не остался в долгу Хейл, и Стайлза окончательно сорвало, он даже зашипел, как кошка: </p><p>- Я все равно тебя перекричу, - повернулся к оврагу: - Я лучше! </p><p>- Нет, я лучше! </p><p>- <b>ДЕ-ЕРЕ-ЕК</b>! – заорал Стайлз во все легкие, где-то зашумели, вспорхнув, птицы, а сзади ойкнула мама. Стилински победно ухмыльнулся и задрал нос, глядя на Хейла, но тот плотоядно оскалился, встал на перила и, откинув голову, завыл, как самый настоящий волк. </p><p> </p><p>Они так и не переночевали на дереве: и мама, и миссис Хейл заявили, что хотят нормально отдохнуть, так что в домике будет спать Питер. </p><p>Стайлз проглотил его снисходительную улыбку, но спрятал ботинки в мусорном ведре, а Дерек (он случайно увидел) подцепил палкой и приволок отломанную ветку прямо под дерево. Если Стайлз правильно узнал листья, то это была ветка рябины. </p><p>Он засыпал и чувствовал себя удовлетворенным: пусть Дерек его и перекричал, но фантазия у него явно страдала.</p><div class="center">
  <p>___</p>
</div>- Вы что, серьезно? – завопил Дерек, тряся рукой, и Стайлз впервые был с ним полностью согласен. Красная лента, крепко связывающая их запястья, не поддавалась ногтям, но Стайлз упрямо ковырял узелок, пока Дерек отвлекал родителей. – Я не буду так ходить! <p>Стилински уже хотел было поддержать его весомыми аргументами (папа учил, как надо правильно разговаривать, а его помощница Тара часто цитировала статьи кодекса), но тут Дерек снова дернул связанной рукой. </p><p>- Я не хочу ходить с ним, - он возмущенно тыкнул в сторону Стайлза.</p><p>- Это почему еще?! – взъерошился Стилински, отрываясь от узелка и поднимая воинственный взгляд. </p><p>- Потому что все подумают, что мы друзья, идиот! – бросил Дерек, глядя на свою маму исподлобья. – А мы не друзья. </p><p>- Конечно, - вспыхнул Стайлз. – Я бы с тобой ни за что дружить не стал! </p><p>- Вот и не дружи, - парировал Дерек. </p><p>- Вот и не буду! – сказал Стайлз и больно наступил ему на ногу. Дерек охнул и повернулся. </p><p>- Заткнись уже, - угрожающе нахмурился он и подтащил к себе за ленту. Стайлз вскинул голову, чтобы смотреть Хейлу в глаза (несправедливо, что он так вырос за месяц). </p><p>- Сам заткнись, - процедил сквозь зубы в ответ.</p><p>- Это еще почему? – отзеркалил Дерек его фразу, и Стайлз запальчиво тыкнул его в грудь. </p><p>- Мой дом – мои правила, дебил. </p><p>Он торжествующе улыбнулся, <i>наконец-то</i> назвав Хейла тем самым словом, и Дерек предсказуемо зарычал, а его радужка вспыхнула желтым, зубы удлинились, выступая вперед, но взбешенный Стайлз просто вмазал ладонью по перекошенной морде, отталкивая от себя. </p><p>Дерек встряхнул головой, возвращая привычный вид, набычился и сжал кулаки, Стайлз нахохлился и приготовился как следует его пнуть, но тут кто-то из мам крикнул: </p><p>- А кто из вас умнее? </p><p>- Я! – заорали оба, щурясь друг на друга так, что искры летали. </p><p>- Не поняла, кто? </p><p>- Я! – взвыл Стайлз, но Дерек, хитрый жук, нарочно выждал пару секунд и без труда перекрыл его крик своим рыком. Стилински покраснел, замахнулся и…</p><p>- А кто кого поцелует? </p><p>…шагнул вперед, дергая ленту на себя и впечатываясь губами в щеку Хейла. Вблизи от Дерека пахло чем-то приятным, хвоей и уткой, как на Рождество; Стайлз смешался и отпрянул. </p><p>Хейл выглядел так, будто увидел пришельца: стоял, опустив по бокам руки, затаив дыхание, и растерянно смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, чуть округлив рот. Он выглядел <i>по-настоящему глупо</i> с мокрой слюной на щеке, но Стайлз не рассмеялся. Его здорово подловили, он целовал только Лидию один раз и Скотта, когда был еще меньше, чем сейчас, и целовать Дерека после того, как признался, что не хотел бы с ним дружить, было странно. </p><p>Он нетерпеливо дернул рукой и сморщился. Мама потрепала его по голове, развязывая узел, и потянула на кухню. Стайлз кивнул миссис Хейл и помахал заглянувшей в доме Лоре, растирая запястье и прикидывая, можно ли будет выпросить дополнительную порцию мороженого за ужином, если скорчить гримасу. </p><p>Мама попрощалась с миссис Хейл и закрыла дверь. Стайлз подошел к окну, желая еще раз помахать Лоре (и показать Дереку язык), и увидел, как миссис Талия  что-то говорит сыну, наклонившись и приобнимая его за плечи, а сам Дерек выглядит все таким же ошарашенным, прижимая ладонь к той щеке, куда поцеловал Стайлз.</p><div class="center">
  <p>___</p>
</div>- Что вы здесь делаете? Это частная собственность! <p>Стайлз вздрогнул, глядя на мужика, который шел к ним, пряча руки в карманы кожанки, как крутой парень, и подслеповато прищурился. Этот голос был ему смутно знаком, наверно он слышал его в рекламе презервативов, потому что, ну, знаете, есть такие голоса, которые были созданы для того, чтобы озвучить что-то нормальное как невероятно пошлое. </p><p>Мужик подошел ближе, и Стайлз чудом не охнул. </p><p>Дерек Хейл. Дерек, чтоб его, Хейл. </p><p>Последний раз он видел его на школьной парковке, когда красил сиденье скутера Джексона в блестяще-розовый цвет. Дерек шел с тренировки, крутил мяч на пальце и болтал с милой девчонкой с музыкального класса, поправляя то и дело съезжающий с плеча рюкзак. Вечером того дня дом Хейлов сгорел, и Дерек исчез. </p><p>А теперь он стоял напротив, хмуря густые брови, смотрел на Скотта, и Стайлз не верил собственным глазам. Дерек Хейл. С острым взглядом и небритыми щеками, которые, наверно, было бы колко целовать. Стилински поперхнулся от этой мысли, помотал головой и почесал ежик волос, закрывая лицо локтем.</p><p>Дерек ничего не сказал, повернулся и ушел. </p><p>Стайлз не спал до утра, ища любую информацию по нему в сети, и на третьей кружке кофе фыркнул: и все-таки, он первый его узнал. Стилински все еще ведет счет, да, выкуси, придурок.</p><div class="center">
  <p>___</p>
</div>Позже Дерек скажет, что сразу узнал его запах; усмехнется, что тот нисколько не поменялся, но Стайлз поймет, что Дерек просто помнил его все это время. <p>Как и их дружбу с дурацкой игрой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>___</p>
</div>Это потом у них будет "кто кого первым спасет", "кто кого вытащит" и "кто кого поддержит". В "кто кого пошлет к черту" победит, конечно, Стайлз, а в "кто кого сохранит" они, видимо, будут играть до бесконечности, и его, Стайлза, это целиком и полностью устраивает. <p>Но вот в "кто кого полюбит" Дерек все равно выиграет – еще с того дня, когда на его щеке остался след от слюны.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>